Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers
by Tiffy Marvell
Summary: Six people, all of different ages, stumbled into the guild. Not only are they wanting to join the guild, they just so happen to be dragon slayers. All of them. Romantic relationships are made. As are enemies. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, ETC.
1. New Dragon Slayers!

"Oi! Flamehead! It's your fault we didn't get out pay!" Gray blamed Natsu. Lucy sighed and thought, _Oh great.. Here we go again..._

"No! It's your fault, pervert!" Natsu yelled back at him. "You destroyed that building!"

"Pervert? What do you mean by that?!" Lucy pointed down and Gray looked down, only to find he was only in his boxers. "Well... It was only that one building! You destroyed like.. TWENTY BUILDINGS!"

Natsu was about to say something but Erza walked into the room. "Not only do we not get our pay... But we have to pay for all the damage..." Erza sighed and gave Gray and Natsu her evil glare.

"S-sorry.." They both mumbled. Lucy sighed. The two boys looked at each other and grinned, then looked at Lucy. "Oh well... Looks like we're gonna have to go on another mission! Or else Lucy won't be able to pay her rent!" Lucy looked at them, shocked for a moment. She smiled and nodded.

**Fairy Tail - Guild**

Natsu kicked opened the door to the guild and yelled, "We're back!" Their master was standing at the bar, talking to 6 unfamiliar people. 3 girls, 3 boys. Natsu walked up to them.

"Who are they?" Natsu asked, looking at his master.

"New Fairy Tail members. They can introduce themselves. I have to do something." Makarov said, walking away.

The tallest one stepped up. He had light brown, wavy hair, with a golden sheen and curls up in the front, faintly covering his amber brown eyes. He wore a long, tattered, leather coat, and a pair of baggy white dress pants. He also had red scarf wrapped lazily around his neck, and had large steel boots, covering his shins entirely.

"H-Hi... I'm Rion but a lot of people call me Finn..." He stuttered, struggling to keep his composure. Natsu grinned.

The second tallest one stepped up. "Hey, I'm Spencer." The second tallest one smiled. He looked at Erza and winked, trying to do a charming smile. "I do have to say, I'm the most attractive in our gro-" He was interrupted with an elbow to his stomach, falling to the ground, holding his stomach.

The one standing beside Finn, who was just a little shorter than Spencer, had short black hair, and it was kinda spiked. He had glasses, that made him look somewhat more attractive. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt, and some light blue jeans.

"Yo, I'm Andy." The third tallest one grinned, looking down at Spencer, who he just elbowed. Obviously the most attractive, he had dark hair gelled slightly spiky, intense brown eyes, awesome shades over his them, his pants sagging ever so slightly showing a part of his boxers and wearing a gray shirt.

The fourth tallest one waved, who stood beside Andy. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses. "H-Hello... I-I'm Naomi..."

Then, the one beside Naomi came forward. She was the smallest of the group. She had cherry red hair, and it was short and it looked like it wasn't brushed in a while. She had very pale skin, with freckles on her face. She was as thin as a stick, almost anorexic in a way. Her eyes were a dark brown, and sparkled with her enthusiasm. She wore a light blue dress, that was designed in a very elegant manner, though it went past her feet, and she tripped over it often. She smiled and was twirling a ball of water in her hand. "Hai! I'm Daeg! But some peo- No.. EVERYONE calls me Bunny!"

"Well, you're not cute and fluffy at all like a bunny..." The last laughed. Team Natsu turned to her.

"FUCKIN' GOT 'EM!" Andy laughed.

Bunny turned to her too, and smirked. "That isn't why they call me Bunny..." The little redhead corrected. As she raised her arms, water came bursting through the ground. She then shaped it into a giant bunny, and made it move as if it was hopping. As the liquid bunny hopped in circles around the little girl, she made it leap over her and splash into Natsu.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Natsu yelled, putting his fist towards her. "You don't know who you're messin' with!"

"Of _course_ I do, I just like taking risks..." Bunny mockingly said. In anger, Natsu blasted fire at Bunny. Bunny instantly created a ball of water in front of her as a reflex, but the fire turned upwards and at went towards the last. She was controlling Natsu's fire.

"Nope." The last chuckled. The fire went straight at her and she literally ATE the fire. After finishing the small meal, she did a small burp.

The last was about as tall as Lucy, having the appearance of dark brown hair, which went a little past her shoulders. Her bangs curved to the right, blocking part of her right eye. She had one brown eye and one red eye, her bangs covering the red eye. Her skin color was just about the same as Lucy's. She wore a black t-shirt and a white shirt under it with a purple tie around it. For pants, she wore light blue jeans, the bottom of her jeans folded up. Shoes, just simple blue sandals. She had a blue hat on, which covered most of the upperhalf of her face.

She took off her hat. "Ello', I'm Tiffany. Some nicknames would be... Tiff, Fany, Tiffosaur, and Tiffy." The last stated, grinning. "Though, just Tiff will work." There was a moment of silence and awkwardness. "Er, well, you guys are?"

Natsu grinned, stepping up. "I'm Natsu, this is Lucy, Erza, and Gray." He explained, pointing to each one of them as he said their names. "What type of magic do you guys use?"

They all grinned at each other, except Naomi, who plainly did a small smile.

"I use dragon slayer magic." Tiff explained. Before Team Natsu could speak, she said, "Except, my dragon slayer magic uses all elements. I was taught by Omoralia, the god of dragons." She grinned. "I'm also known as... The Void dragon slayer."

A large roar was heard outside and Tiffany's eyes went wide in fear. "Acnologia." She mouthed the word, running outside and the other 5 following. There, flying above Magnolia was Ancologia, the Black Dragon.

"He's back..." Finney stated, as lightning ran up his arms. Andy grit his teeth, and his eyes were literally flaming with anger. Bunny was shaking in fear, and when she couldn't handle the stress, she pounded her fist against the ground and water broke through the ground again, like a geyser.

Spencer was standing tall with his feet glued to the ground, the wind blowing fiercely, each second, gaining speed. Naomi hid behind Andy, peeking over his shoulder every now and then. Tiffany stared at the dragon, hatred and revenge in her eyes. She clenched her fist, tight enough to make her hands bleed. Her blood dripped onto the ground, yet she paid no attention to it. Only the dragon.

"Hell yeah he's back! Lets beat the hell out of him!" Spencer roared. They all nodded and formed a circle. Naomi kneeled down, tracing her finger through the ground, writing something.

Natsu clenched his fist, the rest of the guild running up behind him. Many gasped while some just froze and shook in fear.

The 6 flew into the air, with the support magic Naomi used. Tiffany clenched her fist. "Alright, you guys know what to do..." Tiffany mumbled, tightening her hand, causing it to bleed. They all nodded at her and did what they were suppose to. Naomi stayed back, making sure none of her support magic wore off.

Spencer and Andy went one way, while Finney and Bunny went the other. Tiffany went straight towards him.

**With Spencer and Andy**

"Alright, bro. We got this." Andy encouraged, holding up his hand for a fistbump. "Stay cool, don't mess up. Or else we kill everyone."  
"Dude, I'm not gonna let anyone else die. Not after..." Spencer's voice trailed off. But he immediately looked back up at Andy and fistbumped him. They both grinned and nodded.

Andy held his fist out towards Acnologia, a magic circle forming around his arm. His arm then was surrounded by flames. The dragon looked towards the smell of fire. Spencer dashed forward, a very large shuriken shaped thing, made of wind, in his hand, slowly mixed with Andy's fire.  
"This is for all the deaths you've caused!" Spencer roared, throwing it at Acnologia. It didn't do much, other than slow the dragon down and cause it to be in a daze. It was Bunny and Finney's turn.

**With Bunny and Finney**

"I-It's time Bunny... Spencer did it..." Finney stated, setting his hands down in the air, just about where his feet were also. Lightning would shock every now and then. Bunny did a small grin.

"Y-Yeah... I-I hope w-we don't m-mess up..." Bunny stuttered, putting one arm out, her palm out towards Acnologia.

"No time for talking. Lets do this..." Finney demanded. Bunny nodded and water shot out of her hand, not long after, lightning sparked within it. Acnologia saw it coming and used his tail to whack it away. But he soon was in pain, he was shocked bad.

Tiffany did a small grin. It was her turn. If she messed up, everyone would die. At least... a lot people... She stared at Acnologia, her two eyes never leaving wherever he flew.

The dragon shot up into the sky, trying to charge his dragon roar, but Tiffany shot up after him. Into the clouds. Where no one could see them. His dragon roar was ready by the time Tiffany got up there.

"Damnit..." Tiffany muttered under her breath. Tiffany's eyes went wide as the dragon attacked with dragon roar. It didn't kill her. But she was falling. Falling fast. And unconscious.

Tiffany woke with a gasp. _Just a dream_, she thought to herself. She laid in her bed for a few moments. She sighed and got up, covering her eyes as the bright sun shined through her window.

Getting off the bed, she grinned for a moment, glad a new day was starting. "First day of Fairy Tail..." She whispered, happily to herself. "With my friends also..." She looked at her shoulder. A light blue Fairy Tail mark sat in it's place.

After getting dressed and ready, she headed out to the park, where her friends usually met. Unsurprisingly, she was the first one there. Tiffany sat on a bench, pulling out her sketchbook.

"Hiya Tiff!" Someone giggled behind her. Tiffany jumped up, shocked, looking back. It was Bunny. Tiffany sighed.

"Wow... Good job. You scared me." Tiffany sarcastically stated. Bunny laughed and Tiffany couldn't help but laugh along.

"Today's our first day of Fairy Tail!" Bunny reminded.

"Yeap. You excited?"

"Of course I am! It's only... well... That's Sabertooth now.. But... Fairy Tail is still awesome!" Bunny continued to ramble on and on. Tiffany sighed and listened, every now and then she would just nod her head in agreement to make it look like she was listening.

"Sup?" Someone called to the two. Tiffany looked up to see Spencer and Andy walking towards them.

"You're late. About... an hour late." Tiffany stated, narrowing her eyes at the both of them, not noticing Finney walking up the path behind her. He laughed lightlyl and pat her on the head.

"No... You were just early. About an hour early." Finney laughed. Tiffany pouted.

"Wait... If I was early... Why was Bunny here?" Tiffany asked, looking back at Bunny, who was hopping around a tree... For some reason.

"Because. I. Got. Excited. I. Wanted. To. Come. Early!" Bunny explained, saying each word after one hop.

"So, where's Naomi?" Spencer asked.

"R-Right here..." Naomi walked out from behind a tree, a kitten in her arms. Tiffany smiled, petting the kitten. Out of nowhere, Bunny jumped up and tried to take the kitten but Naomi took a step back, causing Bunny to hit the ground.

"Oh, uh, well... I think we should get to Fairy Tail. Perhaps, get to know the people there more." Finney suggested.

"Bunny! Why are you so dumb?" Tiffany sighed, getting down to help her up. Bunny shot up before Tiffany could help her.

"I don't know, but if I am, I guess that means we have one more thing in common." Bunny called back to her. Tiffany, getting up, raised an eyebrow at her.

"BUUUURRRNNNN!" Andy yelled. Tiffany facepalmed while Spencer and Bunny laughed. Tiffany looked at Bunny and grinned.

"At least I'm not as dumb as you. I actually have something in here!" Tiffany laughed, pointing to her head.

"BUUUURRRRRNNNN THAT BUUUURRRRRNNNN!" Andy roared, before erupting with laughter.

"Yep, you sure do! If you like to use a pile of manure for a brain..." Bunny laughed as a comeback.

"Well, if I have a pile of manure as a brain... I wonder what you got. Oh wait... You don't have anything! And I'm not saying I actually do have a pile of manure as a brain." Tiffany chuckled, flicking Bunny's forehead.

"It seems that you are mistaken, Tiffany. If I don't have a brain, could I do THIS?!" Bunny shot her arms out at Tiffany, as a magic seal formed around her hand. The little redhead then forms a liquid bunny out of thin air, and then the bunny hops around Tiffany playfully.

Tiffany yawned, snapped her fingers and the bunny dropped onto the floor, the water sinking into the ground. Bunny frowned. "Party pooper..." she muttered.

"You think that's cool? Watch this..." Tiffany kneeled on one knee, softly putting both of her hands on the ground. Magic seals formed below Tiffany. She seemed to absorb into the ground and was suddenly was behind Bunny. "Mm." In Tiffany's hand was a small kitten, made of water and in the other was the same, except made of fire. They both seemed real and both meowed.

Bunny rolled her eyes and the liquid kitten immediately lost it's form, splashing onto the ground. "Ah, what about the fire one though?" Tiffany asked, tauntingly. Tiffany squeezed her fist shut, causing it to disintegrate. "Alright, lets get to Fairy Tail now."

After everyone was finished, they began to go to Fairy Tail. "It really is a nice day... Don't you guys agree?" Tiffany asked, looking back at them, smiling.

"Yeah... A perfect day for the beach or somethin'!" Spencer chuckled. "Then again... We needa go on a mission or something for some money!"

"Haha. Yeah, or else we ain't gonna be able to buy food and shit." Andy added on to Spencer's statement.

"U-Uhm... W-We're here..." Naomi stuttered. They all stopped in front of the building, grinning, except for Naomi, who turned into a kitten and sat on Tiffany's head.

"Alright! Lets go get some cash!" Bunny cheered, throwing her hand in the air, her fist clenched.

"Yeah!" The other four cheered, throwing their arms into the air also. Tiffany sniffed the air for a moment.

"Oh! You guys must be the new members the master was talking about!" A girl like voice said behind them. Tiffany turned around and grinned.

"That's us." Tiffany stated, "I'm Tiffany. Just Tiff works though." She turned to face the group, pointing to each of them as she called out their names. "This is Naomi, Bunny, Finney, Andy, and Spencer." She turned back around and looked back up to the girl "And you?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a Celestial Mage!" Lucy answered. Out of the corner of her eye, Tiffany noticed Finn had looked away shyly, blushing faintly. Tiff couldn't help but grin.

"Well, let's go in, shall we?" Tiffany asked, picking up the kitten from her head and holding her in her arms. Lucy nodded, leading the group, inside the guild. Suddenly, Natsu popped up in front of Lucy, grabbing her hands.

"Lucy! Let's go on a mission today! We failed last time... And didn't get our pay... So, we still need to pay your rent!" Natsu yelled, a little too loud because some guild members groaned, as it was still early in the morning. Finney felt a tinge of discouragement shoot through him as Natsu grabbed and held her hands.

"Oi! Flamehead! Pay attention to who she is with." Gray called out to Natsu, walking up behind him with Erza. Tiffany stood in a daze and began blushing staring at Gray. "They must be the new members."

"Mmm. Natsu, Gray's right. Listen to him." Erza agreed, giving Natsu an evil glare. Natsu nodded, taking a few steps back, giving Lucy some space. Erza stepped up to them. "Hello. I'm Erza." Erza held her hand out to Tiffany but Spencer quickly grabbed it.

"Hello there~" Spencer purred, smirking. "I'm Spencer." He leaned down and kissed the hand. Erza looked somewhat annoyed. Natsu walked past Spencer and Erza and stared at the rest of the group.

"You guys don't look strong at all!" Natsu complained. Tiffany's face darkened, her eye twitching.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, _you guys don't loo__k strong at all._"

"Well, my appearance may make me look not strong, but I can assure you..." Tiffany grinned. "I can kick your ass."

Bunny jumped right in front of Natsu, her arms waving around angrily "Me too! I can send your butt right into the bottom of the ocean if I want to! You jerk!"

"You wanna bet?!" Natsu roared, sticking his face right in front of Tiff's, lifting up his sleeve in a violent manner.

"Hell yeah. I'll beat the shit out of you!" Tiffany laughed. Fire surrounded Natsu's fist. "Ah, I suppose we should take this outside... And not destroy the nearly destroyed building we have now." Natsu nodded and they went outside, the group, Erza, and Gray following.

Tiffany snapped her fingers and Naomi jumped onto the ground, turning into a human again. No one seemed to pay attention to that and was focused at Tiffany and Natsu.

"Ey'. What's takin' ya so long to attack?" Tiffany mockingly laughed. Quickly, Natsu ran straight at Tiffany, throwing his fist at her. Tiffany grinned and grabbed his fist in her own. She used her other hand, which was surrounded by gray looking flames, she punched him in the stomach.

Natsu coughed out blood, backing away. "G-Gray flames?" Natsu coughed, wiping away some blood from his mouth.

"It's called... Void Dragon Slayer magic. Practically, I can use all elements of magic." Tiffany grinned. "In other words, I'm the world's strongest Dragon Slayer."  
Natsu, Gray, and Erza's jaws dropped. "W-What?!" They all yelled at once, Naomi and Bunny had to cup their ears. Tiffany erupted with laughter watching their reaction.

After Tiffany finished laughing, she became serious again. She looked at Natsu, while smirking, she said, "I'm not the only new dragon slayer here." Natsu blinked for a moment, trying to understand.

"You don't mean..." Gray began, looking at the group. Erza glared at the group also.

"They're dragon slayers also..?" Erza finished for Gray. Tiffany's smirked turned into a grin and she nodded. The rest of the group nodded too. Natsu finally understood.

"What?! You mean... ALL of them?!" Natsu asked, his jaw dropping. Tiffany nodded. "That means... one.. two... three... four... Five! Five new dragon slayers!" Natsu counted. Tiffany stared at him for a moment, before bursting out in laughter.

"Six actually." Bunny corrected, while twirling some water between her fingers.

"Oh.. Right..." Natsu mumbled. Tiffany turned to her group.

"So, due to the fact we have no money..." Tiffany began, walking towards them. "We're gonna have to split up in twos and each go on a mission..." Andy's face lit up.

"I'm going with Naomi!" Andy quickly shouted, but quickly collapsed his hands on his mouth. "I mean.. I'm going with Naomi... If she wants to, that is..." He said quieter, gazing at the ground, his face turning red.

Naomi smiled. "A-Alright... I'll go with Andy..." Tiffany turned to the last 3. She would have to pick one out of the three and hated making them feel like one's more liked than the other.

"So, uh... Which one of ya'll are goin' with me?" Tiffany asked, nibbling on the tip of her tie. They all looked at each other.

"Uhm... I will..." Finney quietly mumbled. "U-Unless Bunny or Spencer want to go with you..." Bunny and Spencer looked at each other for a moment.

"Nah. You can go with Tiffany." Spencer said, grinning. Bunny nodded. "Wind and water is a good combo." Tiffany grinned.

"Alright! Now that that's settled... Lets go do some missions!" Tiffany cheered. They all cheered also, throwing their fist in the air, yelling, "YEAH!" The group went into the guild, leaving Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy behind.

They just stood there, confused as hell.


	2. Finney is in Love!

Hiya guys! Special message from the writer(s)! This FF was meant to be written just for my little group, but we all decided after a while, it was good enough to go on here! :p So, I noticed some of you guys are a little confused about who uses what magic, and I made this so ya'll can see!

Tiffany - Void Dragon Slayer Magic  
Finney - Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic  
Bunny - Water Dragon Slayer Magic  
Spencer - Wind Dragon Slayer Magic  
Andy - Lava/Fire/Volcanic Dragon Slayer Magic  
Naomi - Tiffy's cat! & Support Dragon Slayer Magic

Sooo yeah! Hope you enjoy this chapt, I'll get onto the 3rd when I have the time!  
~Tiff

* * *

Tiffany and Finney stared at the mission board. "What kind of mission do you wanna go on?"

"It doesn't matter." Finney replied.

"Whhhyyy?!"

"Your wants come before mine."

"Noo! You pick.." Tiffany thought for a moment. "I _want_ you to pick." Finney sighed, knowing he couldn't deny her. He stared up at the mission board and raised his hand to point at the one that captured his interest.

"This one." Tiffany's gaze followed where his finger was pointing. She grinned.

"Alright, lets do it!" Tiffany ripped it off the mission board, heading to Mirajane. "We, Finney and I, are going on this mission! Byee!" Tiffany showed her the mission quickly, before running off.

"W-Wait!" Finney called out, chasing after her.

**At Cherazia (A small town.)**

"Dear god! ... It's so hot here..." Tiffany groaned, taking off her hat and beginning to fan herself. They had just gotten off the train and left the station moments ago, and already the both of them were suffering from the heat of the sun beating down in the red desert. Finney kept a steady pace, ignoring Tiff's complaint. Eventually, Tiff got one of her idea and put her hand out, her palm facing upward. A magic seal appeared, shining just brightly enough to get Finn's attention.

"What are-... What are you doing?" Finney asked, wiping sweat off his forehead. A glass, made of ice materialized, a small smirk forming on Tiffany's face.. She then held the cup in her other hand, drawing up her free hand to hover just slightly above the her newly formed cup. Water rushed from her palm, and she laughed as it filled to the brim.

Tiffany took a few gulps, the ice melting around her lips as she drank, satisfied, and filled it again, holding it out to her onlooking companion. "Want some?"

"No. I'm alright... Thank you though." He said, turning around and continue walking. Finney had always acted either tough or stubborn around his friends, even if he was as fragile as glass. Tiffany sighed.

"Alright.. Suit yourself..." Tiffany mumbled, finishing the water. They continued on walking to the town.

They finally arrived at a small town, built up strong against the backdrop of desert rocks. They searched for the owner of the settlement, who had requested them. "Are you two from Fairy Tail?" A gruff and deep voice asked behind them. Tiffany turned around, smiling.

"Yes, we are. I am Tiffany and this is Finney." Tiffany explained. "So... I believe we're going to be here for.. a week? Protecting this... er... town. Right?" The man nodded.

"We've been getting bandits the past few weeks... We need someone to show them a lesson..." The man said. "I'm Mark. Short for Markus." Tiffany nodded.  
" Anything you specifically want us to do?" Finn questioned, standing with his arms behind his back.

Markus thought for a moment. "Not at the moment... Just protect the town. If you see anything suspicious, check it out." Mark answered.

"Would it be alright if we headed to the inn and possibly rested? It took us hell a lot of time to get here..." Tiffany asked. Markus looked at her and nodded.  
"Feel free to. Wouldn't want you to be exhausted if the bandits attack..." Markus laughed. Tiffany smiled.

"Alright. We'll start immediately in the morning." Tiffany grinned. "Bye!" She immediately dashed off to the inn.

"T-Tiffany! W-Wait!" Finney called out to her, chasing after her.

Tiffany stood in front of the inn, sweat dripping from her face. "Whew! I didn't expect it to be that far." Tiffany chuckled. "Alright! Lets go check in!" She grabbed Finney's arm and pulled him along as she walked into the inn.

"Hello! Welcome to the inn." A lady at the desk welcomed. "Would you two like a room?"

"Uh, yes! Please. Two separate beds, possibly." Tiffany stated. The lady nodded and kneeled down, digging through her desk for a moment. She came up with two keys and led them to their room.

"U-Umm.. We.. We don't have any rooms with two beds.."

"Oh! That's okay." Tiffany laughed. She turned to Finney. "Finn, you can sleep on the floor!"

"I-... Okay, Tiffany.."

"Here's your keys!" The lady said. She handed both of them one key each. Tiffany grinned, immediately unlocked and opened the door. Upon entering the room, she ran to the bed and collapsed on it, exhausted.

"It's.. so.. comfy!" Tiffany exclaimed, her voice slightly muffled. Finney chuckled, walking in and looking around for a moment. He walked over to the bed, setting his items beside the bed. He took a seat on the end of the bed.

Tiffany smirked and got up, popping up beside Finney, resting her head on his shoulder. "So... Finney. Lucy." Tiffany began. "You like her, don't you?" Finn blinked, masking his embarrassment with a false sense of bewilderment.

"What? Th-That blonde girl?"

"Yeah! That one that greeted us this morning. I saw how you looked at her!" Tiff said fiendish, jabbing his side to make him to break his composure. Finney's cheeks turned pink, a slight frown forming, nudging off her pokes.

"A-nd?" His tone portraying both embarrassment and annoyance. He hated it when she had something to tease him about.

Tiffany's head perked up. Her head swung straight towards the window, her expression becoming of a more serious one. She stared at the window, clenching her hands. Finn glanced down at her, curious.

"What's wrong?"He said, sensing something was wrong. Tiffany looked back at Finney, smiling.

"Oh! It's nothing... I just thought I saw someone there..." Finney stood up, letting Tiff fall to her side. Tiffany made an, "Omph!" noise as she bounced against the bed. Tiffany sighed, curling up into a ball on the bed. "Finney is in love! What a rare occurrence!" Tiffany giggled, nibbling on the tip of her tie. Finney glanced over his shoulder to Tiff.

"Stop.." Tiffany noticed a picture on the wall, her smile soon fading and the tie dropping from her mouth.

"That kinda looks like... home... Doesn't it?" Tiffany asked, her voice showing no expression.

"No it doesn't.." Finney said, onlooking with her, speaking in a calm, yet hateful tone to it's resemblance in his memories. "It isn't completely burned to the ground..."

"Do you ever think... about home?" Tiffany's voice drifts off, her face showing no expression, Finney's expression continuing to grow more fierce.

"There's no point to looking back. You keep your eyes forward."

Tiffany chuckled a bit. "Remember your expression to seeing Naomi for the first time? A talking cat... Who would've believed it?" And just like that, the hate she had stirred up had turned into another minor annoyance. He calmed himself took a seat next to her on the bed again.

"Yeah.. I remember.." the drone of agitation still in his voice. There was no reply from Tiffany. She had fallen asleep on the bed. Finn watched her for a few moments before heading back downstairs to make up for the drink he denied from Tiffany just a few hours earlier.

"Excuse me! Uh, aren't you one of the new guys at Fairy Tail?" A voice asked behind him. Finn turned around slowly and cautiously, as though the persona behind him was mugging him.

"Y-Yeah?" his nervous voice cracked.

"It's me! Lucy!" The girl behind him exclaimed. He paled and clamored to build a composed visage again.

"O-Oh.. y-you're that girl from yesterday.."

"What are you doing here? Are you alone?"

"N-No... I-.. I came with one of m-my f-friends.."

"Oh... Are you on a mission, also?"

"Y-Yeah. we ha-ave to guard this town.."

"That's similar to my mission! I have to beat up some bandits or something..."

"Heh... I guess our job is to keep the town safe until you're done with 'em.." Finn looked down, still not completely comfortable talking to her. He back up to her and her, the beauty that previously intimidated him now began to dry his inhibitions. "H-..Hey...a-are you here alone?"

Lucy sighs. "Yeah... Natsu, Gray, and Erza always end up destroying so much... Causing us to lose our pay. So, I decided I'd go on a mission by myself."

"Oh... They really cause that much trouble?"Lucy laughs a little.

"Yeah..." Finney scratched his head and looked over his shoulder to the bar, which was visible from where they were standing. His eyes cut back over to her, and his mouth turned into an awkward curve. "Oh my god! I didn't realize I was interrupting you! I'm so sorry!" Lucy's face became red in embarrassment.

"N-Nonono! Umm.. I-.. I w-as.. j-... just about to as-ask you to join me.." his smile turning into a slight grin. Lucy was stunned for a moment, her face obviously showing it, but her lips soon formed a smile.

"Of course I will!" Feeling his own face grow hot, Finn turned towards the bar and lead the way for the two of them."How do you like the guild so far?" Lucy asked while taking a seat.

"W-well.." He said, taking a seat next to her, "I-... I've been in for less than a day.."

"Oh. Didn't you join yesterday, though?"

"Yeah... guess I haven't found much to like..."

Lucy giggled. "I think you'll like it here! It's very lively there. Putting aside all the destruction we cause, it's a great guild. We're aiming to be the number one guild of Fiore! After 7 years of being frozen in time, a lot has passed." Finn stared at her for a few moments, unblinking

"Wha..? F-Frozen?"

"Oh.. You don't know...?" Lucy asked, her lips forming a frown. "We were on Tenrojima, an island that's hidden in the ocean, and Acnologia attacked..." Finney sank, thinking of how the terrible creature had ruined his own life, and home.

"Right.." He turned to look down at the counter and the bartender arrived, and they both ordered their drinks.

Lucy noticed Finney's sudden change of expression. "But time moves forward. No matter what. So, I'll put that behind me, and I'll do the best I can to get the guild back to being number one!" Lucy exclaimed, smiling. Finn took solace in that, perking up just slightly, but it was apparent that it was still eating away at him.

"That's... noble of you.."

"Sorry... If I brought up bad memories..." Lucy mumbled, looking down at the counter.

"I-It's not a problem... A lot of people have bad memories about him.." Lucy stared at her drink for a moment. An awkward silence creeped in on the conversation. Finney glanced over at her, his eyes running along her figure for a brief moment, glancing back towards the front quickly.

Lucy stretched, yawning. "I think.. I'm gonna go back to my room. Gonna go take a nap." She didn't question why Finn was checking out her body, after all, she _did_ have a nice body. She started giggling to herself.

"Y-eah.. m-i-ight be for the best.." He said with a reluctant chime. Lucy began walking away.

She made her way towards the stairs, but a man in booth along the way stood up, grinning. and stopped her.

"Well, damn. You don't see too many girls like you around here." He chuckled. The men who were sitting with him began to laugh too. Finn glanced back, cautiously watching. Lucy looked back at them with a disgusted face before continuing to walk. The man grabbed her arm, a sinister smirk growing along his face. "Hey, that was a compliment. C'mon..." He jerked her around to face him. "Don't be a bitch. I was being nice."

"Thanks." Lucy sarcastically said, pulling out of his grip. "I'm going now." She turned to walk away again, but was stopped by him pulling her back by her ponytail, inspiring a shriek from from her. He leaned in to whisper into her ear. "You're coming back to my room, beautiful." Lucy's eyes went wide in fear.

"No!" She shrieked, reaching for her keys but he grabbed them.

"Oh? A mage, are you?" The hulking man threw the keys across the room, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her to face him.

The bartender saw this, and barked out. "Hey! None of that in here!" The man looked over to him and smiled

"What the hell are you gonna do about it?" The man taunted him. The bartender receded and some of the other patrons of the bar looked on in horror. Finney's drew a blank, and he stood, walking over to the back where the commotion had started. He looked up to the man with a blank emotionless visage, and the man looked back with a scowl. "What the hell do you want?" Finney said nothing for a moment and slowly began to shake his head.

"I honestly don't know..." Infuriated simply from Finn's interference, the man tossed Lucy aside and smashed his fist down on the boy. Finney stumbled back, not even making a move to block the hit, let alone dodge it. He drew his hand up to his face, and the man smiled having bested the young boy. Finn stood back up straight after a moment of recovery. Finney's expression had changed from timid and reluctant to furious and savage. The air within the bar had shifted, and everyone inside could feel the storm of his wrath. His amber eyes glared death, his body trembled and his fingers twitched with the charge of lightning, ready for a fight. For one, short second, the bar was completely silent.

Finney's hand shot up to the man's collar, pulling him down to Finn's level. Finn bashed the larger man's face over and over, electricity arcing from his fist from each hit. The Lightning Dragon Slayer pushed the brute to the ground and shot a blue pulse through the man before quickly getting up to deal with the other thugs. They all stood up, drawing the swords and knives that they had brought with them, attempting to rush Finn before he could react. Lucy shrieked Finn's name as soon as she saw this.

Finney clapped his hands together, a magic seal forming in front of him. He shot out a shockwave, pushing all of the degenerates to the ground. One, apparently stronger than the others, struggled to get to his feet while the other two were incapacitated. Finn pulled the man up by his shirt and jolted him like the brute before. As Finn saw the man's consciousness slip, Finney launched the degenerate head first at the back wall, crashing him through the wooden planks of the Inn. The other began to rise to their feet with unison grunts. Finn turned to them and sneered down at them. Finney balled up his fist and the white glove covering his hand turned metallic gray, and long steel spikes protruded from his knuckles.

Lucy dashed to where her keys had been thrown, but was only grabbed by the first brute as he rose to his feet. "Get your hands off me!" She shrieked, grabbing her Fleuve d'étoile and turned around but he quickly snatched it out of her hands and threw it to the opposite side of the room. "Why do you keep throwing my stuff?!" She yelled, trying to get out of his grip.

"You must think you're some sort of hot shot mage, huh?" He said as all of the thugs clamored to their feet again, surrounding Finn, holding their swords up defensively. "That's a lot of nerve, kid. Think you can be a hero here? You'll die trying." The brute chuckled as Lucy struggled in his grip, but to no avail. Two of the grunts charged at Finney's sides, swords readied, and one ran up behind him with an odd dagger. Finney easily jolted the two men off his side, but his back was left open, allowing the goon to push the blade in Finn's shoulder, leaving it stuck in. Finney quickly spun around with a pained grunt, and bashed a haymaker into the side of the thugs head, sending him flying. Finn then instinctively turned to the brute holding Lucy and raised his hand to him, as though he were preparing an electric strike, but nothing happened.

"Ha! Look at that!" The brute threw Lucy to the ground beside him and stepped up the pick up a sword from the ground. "That knife in you back keeps you from using any of your magic." The brute lifted up the blade, pointing it straight at Finn. "Looks like the tides have tur-..." He was cut short with Finn smacking away the blade and moving in too uppercut his jaw. The brute fell back and was caught by Finn, who only lifted him up to pin him to the nearest wall. In his rage, Finn effortlessly dislocated the brute's arm and threw him across the bar, causing him to smash threw a few of the tables and chairs on the Inn, causing some of the other people still in the bar to run out of the way. Finn reached over his shoulder to pull the knife from his back, stabbing it into one of the wall planks.

"Finn." A girl's voice said. Finn recognized the voice. It was Tiffany, but she wasn't important right now. His soulless amber eyes glared through the last remaining enemy, his hands charging with his blue fury of lightning. The brute, now terrified, made a dash for the door, clamoring over the debris and furniture to make it outside. Finney chased after him, holding a charge in both hands. Tiffany sighed, holding her palm out at Finney, a magic seal appearing on it. A rock wall ripped out of the foundation of the bar, separating Finney and the man. Everyone in in the bar looked on with absolute shock.

Stopping just short of the wall, Finn turned to look back at Tiff, the hate and anger leaving him. Tiffany stared at Finn, raising an eyebrow, mentally asking him "What the hell caused you to do all this?" Finn sank, his expression once again turning timid as it usually is, his arm slowly shifting back to it's original form.

Lucy ran up to Finn, her face showing worry. "Are you okay Finn?!" Tiffany stared at the two for a moment, before going to grab Lucy's keys for her. Finney looked down at Lucy with a surprised stare, unsure of how to react.

The bartender finally calmed down just enough to form a complete thought and yell to them, "What the hell have you done!?" Tiffany looked at the bartender and sighed.

"I'll clean it up and pay for the damage." She muttered, passing Lucy's keys to her. Lucy caught her keys but quickly turned back to Finn.

"Well, are you?" Lucy asked, a worried expression still on her face. She leaned in closer to Finn's face, trying to get a better look at the large bruise forming under his eye.

"F-Fine.." He said backing up. Lucy came closer, gritting her teeth.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, looking him straight in the eye. Finney looked back into hers, cheeks flushed, too flushed to say anything back. "You're eye..." Lucy frowned.

Tiffany walked up to Lucy, grinning at Finn. She put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "No worries. He's a dragon slayer. He'll heal fast, but you should go rest." Tiffany stated. Lucy nodded and walked away, looking back at Finn while doing so. Finn keep his eyes fixed on her as she walked off and up the stairs.

"I'm going up stairs.." He whispered, looking away from Tiff, motioning to leave. Tiffany narrowed her eyes at the bartender.

"I'll see you upstairs later than..." Tiffany muttered, walking towards the bartender.

**The Next Day**

Tiffany walked in the room, glad she could finally rest. She noticed Finn dead asleep on the bed. "God... I didn't get any sleep because I was repairing..." Tiff muttered quietly to herself, "He's usually so calm when he fights... What caused him to do that?" Taking this chance to sleep, she laid down on the couch and began to fall asleep. Just before falling asleep, Tiff heard random yelling outside.

"Bandits! The bandits are here!" People screamed. Tiff sat up, her face darkening.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I AM _TRYING_ TO SLEEP!" She roared. Finney's eyes cracked open and he slowly sat up, rubbing his sore cheek.

"I'll take care of it, Tiffany, you need your rest." Finn mumbled. Tiff paid no attention to him and literally PUNCHED through the wall. You could literally see the anger flowing off her. "Well... I guess you could use the exercise more..." He mumbled with a deadpan expression, pulling on his coat in an orderly fashion, following her out of her makeshift exit.

Tiffany ran the opposite way everyone else was. Towards the bandits. Reaching the bandits, she saw the bandits were capturing women and kids. Tiff was outraged by this. "The hell?! I'm trying to sleep, ya' know?" She muttered with an attitude.

"Eh? I didn't know that actually." One stated, with a smirk. Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, so... You're gonna let em' go." Tiffany demanded.

"And if we don't, what are you gonna do?" One asked with a chuckle. Tiff smirked, her hands becoming inflamed in gray flames. She punched her knuckles together.

"I'll just have to beat the hell out of you." She taunted. Tiffany quickly counted how many bandits. _1... 2... 4... There were 5 bandits in this one spot, _she counted to herself. "Meh, I can take em' on." She thought aloud.

"Mages don't scare us!" The smallest one chuckled. Tiffany was suddenly in front of him, lifting him up by his shirt collar.  
Tiff was about to tell Finn to go into the village, taking on other bandits but she realized he was already doing so. She smirked, her grip on the bandit's collar tightening.

One of the bandits yelled, jumping at Tiffany but she took the bandit she was currently holding and inflamed him in flames, then threw him at the bandit who was jumping at her. The two were in a daze on the ground, both smoking from the fire.

"Two out, three to go!" She laughed. "That was fast!" She finished laughing, getting into her fighting stance again.

The biggest bandit smirked. "We didn't need them anyways. We won't be as dumb as them." Tiffany's eyes narrowed at the biggest bandit. "You know me." He chuckled. She recognized the voice. Her eyes went wide.

"Ri... Riley..." Tiffany muttered. The biggest bandit's smirked turned into a grin.

"You are correct!" He chuckled. Tiffany's anger built up.

"You... are horrible. Not only are you throwing away your comrades, you dare attack your _own_ sister?!" Tiffany snarled, her face darkening. Riley looked at the two remaining bandits and started laughing.

"They aren't my comrades! I'm simply using them." Riley walked up to Tiffany, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. He stared down at her. "They only follow me because I have money! I have gold!" He smirked. "You could get these things too, sis."

Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he coughed blood right on Tiffany's face. He fell back, holding his stomach. Tiffany grinned, wiping the blood off her face. "Doesn't feel good to be punched in the stomach? Especially when it's some fatass like you!" Grinning, she readied her move. "Void Dragon's Roar!" She roared, gray flames bursting out of her mouth. Riley grinned, quickly getting up, and merely moved out of the way. The other two bandits were hit and fell to the ground, smoking, and unconscious.

"You forgot, Tiff... I'm a dragon slayer too." Riley laughed, holding up his fist, which was surrounded by gray flames. "The same kind as you." Tiff grit her teeth, her face darkening.

"We always had those spars... You would win." Tiffany muttered, "I'm not going easy on you." She ran straight at him, her hand surrounded by gray flames.

Riley was confused by what she meant, but he quickly came to his senses, and readied the move, "Void Dragon's Roar." Tiff was still a good amount away from him, and she saw the move being readied. Yet she still didn't slow down or bother to move out of the way. "VOID DRAGON'S ROAR!" Riley roared, gray flames ejecting out of his mouth. Tiffany pushed her way through the gray flames, putting the pain aside.

She made it to Riley and punched him right in the face, blood coming from his mouth. "H-How did y-you g-get t.. through i.. it?!" Riley stuttered, his eyes wide in fear, as he sat on the ground, bloody. Tiffany grinned.

"You already know how." Tiffany chuckled. "Once I set something straight, I get it." Tiffany knelt down in front of Riley. "I hope you know, I always went easy on you. Omoralia told me to." Riley's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back to the ground, unconscious.

Tiffany turned around and untied everyone. She grinned as many thanked her and reunited with her family. She wasn't sure if she felt sad or happy. _Why couldn't that event end like this...?,_ She wondered to herself.

Suddenly, Tiff heard a loud scream. The scream sounded familiar... She stood there for a moment, thinking. It was a feminine scream. Tiffany's head perked up, gritting her teeth. Speaking through her gritted teeth, she mumbled. "Oh god.. Lucy.

* * *

Tiff: *Grins* "Am I the only one that loves putting in cliffhangers?" *Looks around, only to see her group walking away.* "Awwh..."

By the way! The next chapter will be about Bunny and Spencer! Be ready for some epicness! c: Also, out of our whole group, I'd say I have most time to write due to the fact I'm only 12! 7th grade! Sooo yeah!  
~Tiff


	3. These Aren't Bunnies!

__Sorrrry for the extremely short chapter! I've had no time to write lately and I just wanted to get this chapter done! ~ Hope you guys enjoy, the next chapter will DEFINITELY be longer!

-Tiff

* * *

_(( Note* This chapter starts just about when Finn and Tiffy left for their mission! ))_

Bunny watched as Finn and Tiff ran off, her lips forming a bright smile. "I can't wait to go on a mission!" She giggled, hopping around Spencer, who was trying to find an easy mission.

Spencer's face darkened and he put a hand on top of Bunny's head, pushing down hard, causing her to be unable to hop. "Stop." Bunny pouted but nodded, turning around and looking at the mission board. "Any specific mission you wanna go on, Buns?" Spencer asked, moving his dark brown hair out of his face.

Bunny's head quickly moved along the mission board, as she looked at each mission. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw the mission she wanted. "Ohmehgerd! THIS ONE HAS BUNNIES IN IT!" She screamed, a little too loud, as people looked over, groaning.

Spencer groaned also, looking at the mission she wanted. "Oh god..." He mumbled, continuing to read it. "Why would someone want to steal... bunnies?" He wondered aloud. Bunny's expression turned to a rather hurt one.

"Because, uhm, BUNNIES ARE JUST THAT AWESOME!" Bunny exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "Duuuh!" Spencer sighed, facepalming. A moment of silence came through between the two.

Spencer thought for a moment. The two had never really bonded and he saw Bunny only as a friend, not as a sister. Tiffany had said she wanted the group to think of everyone as siblings, excluding Andy and Naomi, as they seemed to have a 'thing' with each other.

"Hheeeyyy Spennceee!" Bunny said, waving a hand in his face. He continued to just stare at the mission board, spaced out. She raised an eyebrow, a magic seal forming on her hand and a ball of water splashing on Spencer's face.

Spencer gasped, then yelled with an attitude, "What the hell was that for?!" Bunny took a step back, startled by his reaction.

"S-Sorry.." Bunny murmured, gazing at the ground, guiltily. Spencer stuck his hands in his pockets, staring at the mission Bunny picked. He took it off the mission board, turning around towards the bar.

"Tch, it's fine." He mumbled, shaking out his wet hair with his hand. He set the paper on the bar, in front of Mirajane. "If you don't mind, Bunny and I would like to go on this mission." He murmured, Bunny hopping beside him. Mirajane picked the paper up, taking a look at it.

"Alright! Good luck." Mirajane encouraged, smiling. Spencer began to turn away but Mirajane called out to him.

"Hm?" He asked, looking back at her.

"I think you should take someone with you- I mean, you did just join." Mirajane stated. Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't give Tiffany and Finn someone to go with..." He mumbled, his eyebrow still raised. Mirajane frowned.

"They ran off too quickly, I didn't have much time to even tell them they could go." Mirajane explained, with a sigh. "I feel as if it'd just be more safe." Spencer sighed, leaning against the counter.

"Alright, so who are we going with?" Spencer asked, looking around. Mirajane thought for a moment.

"Gray, clothes." A voice murmured, soon followed with a, "Wha- OH!" Mirajane recognized the two voices. Gray and Cana. Mirajane smiled a bit and called Gray over.

"What's up?" Gray asked, walking over. Bunny's face went red and she screamed, hiding behind Spencer, so she couldn't see Gray. "Hey, what's wro-" Spencer raised and eyebrow and pointed down. Gray looked down and noticed... He wasn't wearing anything. "Shit!" Gray ran off to find his clothes.

"I suppose... You want him to go with us?" Spencer asked, narrowing his eyes back at Mirajane. She nodded and Spencer sighed. "Alright..." Gray came back, fully dressed.

"S-Sorry..." Gray murmured, rubbing the back of his head. Bunny popped her around from behind Spencer, glaring at Gray. She hopped out from behind Spencer and towards the exit.

"Leeettsss goooo!" She roared, hopping in circles, now. Gray looked at Spencer, grinning.

"Well, better not keep the Bunny waiting, right?" Gray chuckled, jogging towards Bunny. Spencer stood there for a moment, and sighed, then smiled.

"Race ya' there?" Spencer asked, already in front of Gray. Gray smirked.

"This ain't gonna be a fair one, cause I'm one hell of a runner." Bunny popped up in between the two.

"BUNNY WANTS TO JOIN TOO!" She yelled with excitement, throwing her arms into the air, still hopping.

In the Jungle (THE MIGHTY JUNGLE, THE LI- Sorry)

Spencer looked up at the large jungle trees and quickly moved his head to the side to avoid walking into some vines. "Gah!" Someone shrieked. Spencer quickly looked back, only to see Bunny stuck in a ton of vines.

"Bunny..." Spencer murmured, sighing. A magic seal appeared on his hands and small wind blade like things, spun and cut the vines.

She fell to the ground with an, "Omph!" She got up, patting the dirt off of her. "I hate it here! Why would there be bunnies in the jungle?!" She complained, walking into another vine.

"Because this village just happens to like bunnies and brings them to their village." Spencer guessed, watching as Bunny struggled to get out but finally did so.

"Oi. I think I see the village." Gray said, pushing some leaves out of the way so he could see the village. "Yeap, this is it. Nachisa. But be carefu-" Gray began but was pushed out of the way by Bunny, who was rushing towards the village.

Little did she know, there was a steep hill there and she began to roll down it. "Heellppp!" She screamed as she rolled. Spencer and Gray just stared. She finally got to the ground and laid there for a moment before getting up. "THAT WAS SO FUN!" She screamed, jumping up in excitement.

Spencer grinned for a moment before sliding down on his feet, as if he were on a snowboard. Gray soon joined him. At last, they reached the bottom. "That was actua-" Spencer began but a huge net fell on them. "What the hell?!" Villagers emerged from the town, smirking.

"Oh? I didn't expect there to be 3. We only needed 1. Oh well! The more," A man said, who seemed to be the leader of this village, "The better. More power." The villagers behind him nodded, lifelessly.

"Well, I can get out of this. You forgot, we're mages!" Spencer chuckled, with a smirk, a magic seal appearing on his hand. But it quickly faded away. "What the hell?!" Bunny fell onto one knee, gritting her teeth.

"M-My magic... I-It's... fading..." She murmured, struggling to stay conscious. Spencer hadn't noticed his magic was being absorbed. He fell to the ground, instantly blacking out.

"Y-You b-bastards..." Gray mumbled, his voice drifting off, before he dropped to the ground.

~New Setting~

Bunny woke up, yawning. It was extremely dark. "_Did I really sleep that long?_" She wondered to herself. Usually, when she woke up, there would be light, or Tiffany would somehow end up in her bed, being a blanket hog. She got up instantly, noticing that she was in a cell. Bunny screamed, finally remembering what happened.

She ran to the cell gate, noticing a few guards walking towards her cell door. "What am I doing in here?!" She cried, grabbing the bars of the gate. The guards looked at each other and nodded, opening the door. They quickly grabbed her, pulling her arms back, and putting magic suppressing handcuffs on arms.

The guards brought Bunny outside, and she grinned. Instantly, she pulled out of their grip, turning around and kicks him in the head. She kneeled down and grabbed the key with her hand and unlocked one hand, then unlocked the other.

"God damnit, where's Gray and Spencer...?" She quietly asked herself, looking around. Suddenly, she was surrounded by 5 guards, not including the two she had just kicked onto the ground. The two rose. "Oh great! Leave the 12 year old surrounded by frickin' 7 guards!" She complained, magic spells appearing on both of her hands.

"Maybe I can do this in one mo-" She began but one of the guards behind her leaped at her. She took a step forward, then jumped onto him, using him as a boost, she then jumped over the other guards. Quickly, Buns looked back at them, magic seals appearing in her hand.

Water bursted out of her hands, pushing the guards back. Bunny smirked, throwing her head back, her mouth becoming filled with water. Shooting her head back down, she roared, "Water dragon's roar!" Four of the guards were blasted back, thought 3 still stood. Bunny fell to the ground, realizing she still hadn't collected all her magic back. "D-Damnit.." She murmured, watching as the guards came closer to her, pulling out large swords.

All at once, they jumped at her. Bunny closed her eyes in defeat. There was a moment of silence, then a strong push of wind. Bunny's eyes snapped open, knowing where the sudden wind came from. "Spencer!" She said with a sigh of relief, getting up. Spencer's eyes weren't showing any expression. They seemed... extremely dull. "Spencer... Is something wrong...?" Bunny asked, seeming hesitant to go to him.

Suddenly, Spencer stuck his hand out, a magical seal forming upon it. Bunny squealed, jumping up and realizing what he was doing. "Spencer. Stop. It!" She screamed, saying each word after dodging one blast of wind.

"Stop." A voice said and Spencer immediately stopped. A man came out of the shadows. "Hello. Probably wondering why he was attacking you, correct?" He asked. Bunny just stared at him with hatred. "Yes? Well, it's hypnotise magic."

The man walked over to Bunny but she quickly backed away, looking at him with caution. "Where's Gray?" She asked, still backing away.

"Gray? Who's Gray?" The man asked in confusion. Bunny blinked for a moment, then set her arms behind her back.

"No one..." She murmured, noticing a small shadow near the houses. Bunny looked at the man. "How come you're not using your magic on me?" She asked, gritting her teeth while doing so.

"Ah, it's because, this one," he pointed to Spencer, "Is strong enough." Bunny raised an eyebrow, a small smirk forming on her face. Water burst out of the ground, right under the man and water surrounded all around him. Almost immediately, all the water froze and turned into ice.

Gray walked out from the shadows, a grin on his face and shirtless. Spencer's eyes became full of life again. "Jesus, what happened?" Spencer asked, rubbing his eyes.

"That dude," Gray motioned to the man that was frozen. "Tried to hypnotize you. Well, not tried, seeing how he succeeded." Gray said.

"Anyways, we should probably get out of here, seeing how this mission was a hoax." Bunny explained, hopping around in a circle. Spencer and Gray nodded, climbing up the hill, they began to walk in the forest.

Bunny was leading, and suddenly walked into a barrier. "Ow!" She shrieked, falling back. At the same time, a loud 'SHINK' noise was heard. Bunny rubbed her forehead, getting up.

"You alright?" Gray asked, helping her up. Bunny nodded. They all walked up to barrier. Gray set his hand on it and felt a shock go through him. In reaction, he quickly pulled his hand away.

Spencer heard something rustle in the bushes and turned around, looking around. Finally realizing nothing was there, he turned back to the barrier. A moment passed. He finally smelt it. Spencer quickly turned around, only to see the man running straight at Bunny with a sword in hand.

"Bunny, watch out!" Spencer yelled, pushing her to the side and taking her place. Blood splattered onto Bunny's face as she watched Spencer's lifeless body fall to the ground.


End file.
